Baby Angels
by Blak-Ice
Summary: “I won’t leave without them!” I shouted. "Who the hell is so goddamned that you have to risk your freedom and safety for?” Max yelled at me. “My babies…” I whispered. Angel's life takes a few unexpected turns. How will she be able to deal with them?
1. Chapter 1: Birthday Surprises

Chapter 1: Birthday Surprises

"Shut up and get your ass in the cage." HE yelled as he threw me into a crate. "Now shut up, and be quiet. I'm going to take a nap."

"No! Let me out of here!" I screamed at him as he walked out of the room, laughing at my anguish. I gripped the bars hard, struggling to break them and get free. Finally, after tiring myself out, I stopped and cried. Instinctively, I put my hand on the sliver necklace I around my neck, remembering how I got here in the first place…

It was a bright summer day in Arizona. I had just woken up to the wonderful smell of breakfast coming Dr. Martinez's kitchen, when I remembered what today was: My 18th Birthday. I was so excited, but also sad. My stupid older brother, the Gasman, and I live with Dr. Martinez now. Max and Fang moved to another town somewhere in Arizona, but it's really far away. Nudge moved to Hollywood cause she got offered a job as a talk show host with her own show. I watch it every day of course. Ella moved in with Iggy, and now they live about twenty minutes away from us. I was sad because when I talked to everyone, they said that they weren't sure if they were going to be able to see me. I hope that they can.

I sat up in bed, and stretched out my snow white wings, as a feeling out pure joy spread through my entire body. "Yes! Finally!" I cheered to myself. I took a quick look around my pink and white room for my dog, Total, but found no sign of him. "Total? Where are you?"

"I'm right here." He said sleepily as he walked through the door. "I just went outside for a quick bathroom break."

"Total!" I said happily.

"Well I can see you're in a good mood this morning." He said, flapping his little wings and lifting himself up onto my bed.

"Well why wouldn't I be? You do remember what today is, don't you?"

He sat in front of me, thinking about it for a moment before answering, "Saturday?"

"Total!" I gasped at him.

He chuckled before happily licking my face. "Of course I remember. You've been talking about it all week. Happy 18th Birthday Angel."

"Thank you Total." I said, giving him a small hug so as not to crush him. "I'm going to get ready." I said, scratching him behind the ear, and running, literally, down the hall to the bathroom. Now you're probably asking yourself why I'm running down the hall. Well every morning, Gazzy and I have to race to the bathroom. He claims that I take too long in the bathroom. Whatever. Looking good is a lot harder for girls then it us for guys, so excuse me for trying to look good.

As I ran past his room, he came running out after me. _You're not going to win, you know that right? _He thought to me.

_Oh yeah? _I thought back. I shoved him into the nearest wall, nearly knocking down a framed picture of our family. Unfortunately for me, it didn't work. He wrapped his right arm around my waist, and yanked me backwards, knocking me onto the carpeted floor, flat on my butt. "Ow!" I said, standing up and rubbing my soon to be bruised tail bone. "Jerk." I said, shoving him.

"Whatever. You're just mad that I won, again." He said victoriously as he leaned against the doorway of the bathroom.

"Whatever…" I grumbled.

"Oh quit being such a baby." He said rolling his eyes.

"I'm not being a baby…" I grumbled, pouting a little.

"You sure pout like a baby." He said, laughing as I started to blush a little. "Here." He said, stepping out of the way and heading downstairs toward the kitchen. "Happy Birthday squirt." He said with a laugh as he used the nickname he gave me when we were younger, knowing I hated it.

"Don't call me squirt!" I called after him.

"Whatever you say…squirt!"

I growled and slammed the door shut. After a quick shower, I headed back to my room in nothing but my towel. When I walked over to my bed, I was surprised to find a box sitting on my bed. It was wrapped in a beautiful red wrapping paper, and had a white bow on it with a card on top. I picked up the card and read it.

_Happy Birthday Angel._

_Hope You Like It!_

_With Love,_

_Nudge, Devin, and Crystal_

I placed the card down, and quickly began to open the present. Inside was a beautiful strapless navy blue evening gown. I recognized it instantly as the exact same dress that Nudge and I saw two months ago when she was up here for Christmas, and we went shopping. I told her how I wished I could have it, but it cost $800.00, and seeing as I'm still in high school and don't have a job, it was definitely out of my reach.

"Oh my god…" I breathed. "she actually got me the dress. I can't imagine how much must have set her back." Nudge is supposed to be getting married in December to her high school sweetheart, Devin. He knows about the wings, and about us, and all that. In fact, when he found out, he was even more excited.

"Not much." I gasped as I turned around to see Nudge standing in the doorway of my room with her arms over each other.

"Nudge!" I said, hugging her. "Jeez, you scared the living crap out of me. And you know you didn't have to get me the dress. I mean not that I'm not grateful, but you're getting married at the end of the year. You should have saved it."

"Angel, I live in Hollywood with my fiancé who's the producer of my show. We have plenty of money." She said, laughing. "And besides, you're my little sister, best friend, and number one fan. You know I'd do anything for you."

"Aw, thanks."

"Happy Birfday Auntie Angel." Crystal said, running up to me.

"Thank you sweetie." I said, picking her up and hugging her.

"Crystal, why don't you go see what Grandma Valie is doing?" Nudge said as I set her down.

"Oh a Mommy!" she said, energetically as she ran down the hall. Like she can do it any other way. I should explain about Crystal, right? So about two years ago, when Nudge was offered her own show and they moved to Hollywood, they were so excited, they decided to um…celebrate, if you get what I'm saying. Anyway, six months later, Crystal Monique Stratford was born with carmel colored skin, light brown hair, hazel eyes, and pink wings like a flamingo. Now, she one and a half, and an absolute sweetheart. But let me tell you, Max was not too happy about Nudge being pregnant at twenty-one. But we all love Crystal to death.

"Crystal, stop running in the house." Nudge yelled after her daughter.

"Oh a Mommy." She said, slowly descending the stairs. As she made it to the bottom of the stairs, she took off running again.

Nudge rolled her eyes, and shook her head. "I'll see you downstairs." She said, turning and making her way down the stairs as well. "Crystal! What did say about running in the house!"

I laughed and smiled at how she hasn't changed one bit. I was glad to see both of them especially since I almost had to make an appointment to speak with her. After getting dressed in a nice t-shirt and jeans, I headed downstairs. As I come to the bottom of the steps, I could hear someone's thought from the living room. They were repeatedly thinking _Come into the living room. Come into the living room. _So what do you think I did? Walked into the living room.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" I asked as I walked into an empty room. I was about to walk out of the room, when I was suddenly embraced by an invisible force. I was lifted and spun through the air as a familiar voice shouted out "Happy Birthday Kid." I recognized it instantly and the owner of the voice came into site.

"Fang!" I chuckled happily as I hugged him while he slowed his spinning pace to a stop and put me down. "When did you get here!?"

"Last night." An even more familiar voice said from behind me. I turned around to see hero, friend, and motherly figure, Maximum Ride, standing in the doorway, hold my nephew, Nick.

"Max!" I cheered, running up to her and embracing her in a tight hug. "How are you?"

She laughed and replied, "I'm fine. You seem a little hyper today."

"Of course I am. I'm finally 18!"

"Oh my God." She said, looking over my shoulder and at Fang. "We forgot her gift in the car."

"That's ok." I said, tickling Nick as he squirmed in my arms. "I can get it later. And how are you?"

"I's good Auntie Angel." He said in his high pitched three year old voice. "Mommy says that you's is gonna like you's pesant."

"She did?" I asked, moving some of his dirty blonde and black bangs out of his face. Now before you ask, no, Max and Fang did not dye is hair. When he was born, we were all pretty astonished. He had light brown eyes, jet black wings with brown tips, and sandy blonde hair with black on the ends. Yes, you read right. He has sandy blonde hair with black at the ends of every tip. When we asked Dr. Martinez about it, she said that it could be a mutation in his D.N.A, but it personally, I think it's absolutely gorgeous.

"Oh, you definitely will." Fang said with a smug smirk on his face. "And if you don't, well too bad cause we can't take it back."

"What is it?" I asked, trying to read their minds, but coming up blank.

"Go see." Max said with a smile.

I walked to the door, turning back to look at them one last time, before walking outside to find a white Chrysler CX6 sitting in the driveway. I turned to see Max and Fang laughing at my bewildered expression. "You got me a car!" I screamed in pure excitement.

Max laughed as she came, and hugged me from behind. "Yes. Mom said you and Gazzy were always fighting over who got to use the car that you were supposed to be sharing, and that you were begging her to buy you your own. I forbid her from doing so, and told her we would get you one for your birthday."

"Oh. My. God! Thank you guys so much!"

"You're welcome. Now let's go inside and eat." Fang said as he and Nick started for the kitchen. Max and I followed, where I was greeted with another round of 'Happy Birthday's from everyone.

"Thank you everyone." I said sitting between Max and Gazzy.

"Happy Birthday Angel." Dr. Martinez said as she hugged me and handed me an envelope. I opened it to find two tickets for a round trip to Florida and back. When I looked up from the tickets and back at her, she smiled a warm, loving smile. "Well you did say you wanted something to do with winter for vacation, so your brother and I chipped in and bought the tickets for you two to use."

"Oh my god." I said, looking back at the tickets. "Thank you both so much."

"Oh course sweetie."

"No problem squirt." Gazzy said with a grin on his face.

"Don't call me-" but I was cut short by the sound of the doorbell ringing. "I got it." I said, getting up and running to the door. I flung it open to find the last two members of my family standing there. "Iggy! Ella!" I shouted, hugging them. "I missed you guys so much!"

"And we missed you Angel." Iggy hugging me.

"I can't believe you guys are here. Gazzy told me that you guys had to go out of town for Ella's Fashion show." Ella got a job as a fashion model and Iggy get paid to be her personal chef. In more ways than one if you get what I'm saying.

"I know. We told him to keep quiet so we could surprise you." Ella said. "Oh, and happy 18th birthday."

"Thank you."

"And here's your gift featherhead." Iggy said, handing me a small box and using my baby nickname.

"Iggy!" I said, blushing from embarrassment. Him, Max, and Fang used to call me that because when I like two, I was given my own bed, instead of a crib. I rolled around on the pillows, and beat them up because of the nightmares I would have, that the feathers came flying out of them, and covered my entire head. Of course a couple where mine, but ever since then, I've been known as baby featherhead.

He started laughing his head off. "Alright. Enough laughing at the birthday girl. Let's get this party started!"

And with that, I had the greatest birthday of my short, 18 year old life. And the night was only going to get better as I had a date with my boyfriend, Aaron. I put on the dress that Nudge had given me, and the beautiful sliver necklace with a heart locket. On the left side was a picture of the Flock and the other had an engraving that read: _You will always be our little Angel_. I almost cried when I read it. Iggy told me Max came up with the saying, which didn't surprise me since she always considered me her baby.

I met up with Aaron at the Olive Garden near our school and got a nice table out in front of the restaurant. He apparently knew the owner of this one, and got the section reserved for us.

"Happy Birthday Babe." He said kissing me on the cheek and sitting in his seat.

"Thank you." I said, admiring his new black suit and tie. "I love your new hair cut by the way." I said, eyeing his sandy blonde hair. His bangs were hanging in his eyes, but it was short in the back. He looked like he should be in a boy band, whereas before he looked like a punk rocker before when it was shoulder length.

"Thanks. But I wish I had kept it a bit longer, but my sister said that it would look better shorter."

"I agree." I said, seductively.

"By the way, that dress looks beautiful on you. Especially with that necklace."

I blushed as I played with the necklace. "Thanks. My brother and sister gave it to me. And one of my other sisters and her fiancé gave me the dress."

"Well they have good taste." He said, smiling at me as the waiter brought us our drinks. I took a sip of my soda, and continued our conversation. But about ten minutes later or so, I started feeling dizzy.

"Aaron…I don't feel so good." I said, holding my head.

"I know Angel. And don't worry. You won't have to worry about a thing." He said, smiling and standing to his feet. I looked up at him as my vision started to blur. And then, right before my eyes, he morphed into an Eraser. I tried to stand up, and get away, but only ended up falling to the ground and blacking out.

When I woke up, the smell of antiseptic and chemicals filled my lungs. I quickly surveyed my surroundings to find that I was in a small room and chained to a bed, naked. I struggled to break the chains, but to no avail.

Then the door opened, and Aaron walked in, smiling deviously at me. He walked over to the bed, and started touching me. "You know Angel, I never did give you your birthday gift."

"Don't you touch me you sick bastard!" I screamed, trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Now don't be like that. I promise, this will only hurt for a second." He said kissing me roughly. I started to panic as I could hear what he planned to do. I continuously tried to gain control over his mind, but was having no luck. I started to cry as I realized I was completely helpless under him and that this was actually going to happen to me.

When he was done, he stood over me and laughed as I laid there, not struggling, not moving, just crying continuously as the whole incident replayed through my head. I had just been raped by someone I trusted and cared about. He was an agent for the School and I let my guard down. I was stupid and carless. This was my fault.

…That was 7 months ago…

I've given up on trying to escape. I've tried many times before, and been punished by HIM for it. He says that I'm his property, and that I don't have any free will. He says that I have to do what he says. He says that he's the only person who will love me and that if I left him, I'd be even more worthless them I am now. I don't want to believe him, but it's hard not to when you've been broken like I've been.

_Max…where are you? _I thought as I cried my eyes out on the floor of my cage. The only thing that ran through my mind was my family and the fact that they probably didn't want me. Not after all that's happened.

I sat there with my legs to my chest, crying and wishing I would just die and never have to worry about this again, when the door opened. I quickly panicked, and backed up against the cage wall. My heart rate started to race as I feared that HE was back.

"Angel?"

I looked up to see the absolute LAST person I thought I'd ever see again. "M-Ma-Max?" I whispered as tears streamed down my face.

"Oh Angel." She said, tears running down her face as she opened the door to my cage. I quickly backed up against the back of the cage again, afraid of what would happen if I disobeyed him again. Max slowly crawled into the cage and hugged me. "I'm so glad we finally found you. We've been worried sick about you. We've been searching for months."

I stiffened up for a moment, but broke down just as quickly as all the memories of Max holding me and treating me like her baby girl flooded back into my mind. As she held me, I cried my eyes out into her shirt. "Oh Max…it was so horrible. I thought I'd never see you again."

"Why would you ever think that? You know I would never stop breathing until I found you and got you some where safe." She whispered as she held me tight against her. "What happened Angel? What did those bastards do to you?" she asked angrily as she looked over my broken form in front of her.

I opened my mouth to speak, but stopped as all the painful memories came flooding back into my mind. I sobbed even harder into Max's shirt as she held me tighter and stroked my messy hair. "Oh Angel…" she said as the tears continued to fall from her face. We sat like that for what seemed like hours, but in reality, was probably only a couple of minutes.

"Aaron…" I whispered as my tears started to dry up.

"What about him?" she asked, looking down at me. I closed my eyes and projected everything. Every single memory, every single tear shed, every beating that was given to me by that bastard. Afterwards, Max held me and cried into my hair. "Oh Angel. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok…" I whispered.

"What!?" she nearly yelled. "No, it is not ok! We should have found you sooner, protected you better…something." She cried the last part.

"It's not your fault." I said.

"Come on. We're gettin the hell out of here. We're finding the Flock and when we get outside, we're blowing this place sky high."

"Ok." I whispered, though I really didn't like the idea. I was more afraid of what Aaron would do when he found out I was gone. He would punish me for it. I just know it. She placed her jacket on my shoulders, which I clutched to for dear life, and started to lead me out of the room. I took cautious, slow steps, praying the he wouldn't choose now to wake up from his nap and catch me trying to leave.

We walked down the hall, seeing no one, which must have been because of the break in that was taking place by the flock to save me, though it was probably useless. Aaron was just going to come looking for me. He won't stop until he finds me and brings me back.

"Come on. We're almost to the exit." Max said as we rounded a corner.

That's when a thought hit me. "Max…we can't go…" I whispered, looking back down the hall we had just come from.

"What? Angel, what are you talking about? We need to get you out of here as soon as possible."

"No. you don't understand. There are others here who we have to save."

"Angel, we don't have time for this. I know you want to free the other experiments, but we can't save them all, and getting you out of here is what's important right now."

"I won't leave without them!" I shouted at her. "And why does it matter if I get out or not? Aaron's just going to find me and bring me back anyway."

"No he isn't! I won't let him, and neither will the rest of the Flock. And who the hell is so goddamned important that you have to risk your freedom and safety for!?"

Angry tears stung my eyes as I looked at her. "My babies…" I whispered.

_**Ok. So this is just the first chapter. Not all the chapters will be this long. I just needed to get all this down so that everyone who reads it will get the basic concept of the story. I was actually really worried bout how people would react to this when I was originally writing it, but I figured I'd take a risk, and see what happens. So please review and tell me what you think.**_

_**Remember: Keep reading, writing, and reviewing!**_

_**Later!**_

_**-Dt2009 with Dark Blue Wings**_


	2. Chapter 2: Breakin Out

Chapter 2: Breaking Out

"You're what?!" Max asked in pure shock.

"My babies…my children…"I whispered. "When Aaron…raped me…he got me pregnant. The scientist said that because I was unique ability wise among the Flock, they wanted to see what it would be like it my "offspring" were mixed with Eraser D.N.A, and that's why he was dating me. He was supposed to impregnate me, but because we never had sex, he drugged me and brought me back here to the School. After that night, I got pregnant, though that didn't stop him from doing it again. Six months later, I gave birth to two twin boys. They're only a month old, but I haven't seen them since they took them away from me that night."

"Oh my god…" Max breathed as she stared into my eyes, which were now watering from the memory of losing my boys to this hell hole. After about a minute, Max finally spoke again. "Are they still here?"

"Yes. I can hear their thoughts. It's the only thing that has kept me sane. I can't leave them here. No matter how I got them, they're still my sons, and I won't let them suffer."

"I know. And I wouldn't expect you to." She said, tears in her eyes, as she held me in a tight embrace. "I can't believe how much you've grown. It seems like yesterday when Fang and I were teaching you how to read. You're not that crazy little kid who was jumping out of submarines back in Hawaii." She said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Max." I said, hugging her back, and wiping the tears away from my eyes.

"Ok. Where are they?"

I closed my eyes, and focused as I searched through mind after mind looking for their thoughts. Finally, I got a little thought that was definitely coming from a baby, and then another. I had found them, and I was ecstatic. "I found them. They're-" but my smile soon faded as I realized where they were. My heart dropped as a clear image came into my mind of the room, and I started to breakout in a cold sweat. "Oh god…why there? Anywhere but there…" I whispered to myself.

"Angel? What is it? Where are they?" Max asked, concern clear in her voice.

"They're…in Aaron's room…" I whispered. "The scientist put them there, figuring that he's be the best protection for them since they are his kids." I clung to Max's jacket, which I was still wearing, for dear life.

"Oh. Crap." Max said, turning her head and trying to think of a way round this.

"There's no way around it Max. That's where they are, and we don't have any other choice."

She let out a sigh. "I know, but…how are you going to deal with being around him?"

"I don't know, but right now, we don't have much time. We have to get them out of here as soon as possible."

"All right. If you're sure, then lead the way."

I nodded my head, and took off running down the empty hallway. We reached the staircase, and headed to the top floor of the building. Once we reached the top floor, I flung the door open as fast as I possibly, and took a quick right, and then a left. At the end of the hall, I found a door that read: SUBJECT AR0153679. I recognized it instantly as HIS room. I stood there looking at it, debating if this was really a good idea or not.

_He's going to angry with me. He's going to punish me…Maybe I should just stop and go back-_

But I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts by the sound of a baby's crying. My baby's crying.

"Shut the fuck up, you stupid little bastard!" I heard someone yell. I knew that voice instantly, and hearing it made me cringe as a shiver ran down my spine. I wanted to run away, and not turn back, but I knew what had to be done. I slowly grasped the handle on the sliding door, but turned once to make sure Max was behind me, which she was, before taking a deep breath, and yanking the door open.

"Great. Now that you're here, you can move these little shits out of here." Aaron said, not even looking at us as he covered his head with his pillow. I wanted to move, but was frozen in pure fright of what he would do if he say me here. "I said-" but he stopped when he threw the pillow next to him and saw that it wasn't a whitecoat, but me and Max standing in the doorway. "What the fuck are _you _doing here?" he said, glaring at us, which caused me to back up slightly.

"We came here to rescue Angel," Max said, moving next to me. "And we're taking the babies with us."

"Like hell you are!" he yelled, standing to his feet, and stomping his boot on the tiled floor. I could see the anger in his eyes, which cause pure fear in mine and me to back away even more now.

_Once I get to the door, I've got to make a run for it. Maybe I can still get away from him…_I thought to myself.

"And where the _hell _do you think you're going!?" he snarled at me. I watched as he shook with anger and morphed into a full on Eraser. Normally, he only morphed enough to still look somewhat human. But now, he had the full change going, and I was beyond terrified.

I screamed at the top of my lungs as tears rolled down my face from the sheer thoughts going through his head. All the images I saw showed him, tearing Max and I apart. I turned to Max, and could see that she was terrified to, but not for the same reason as me. She was scared of loosing me or the babies getting hurt. She didn't care that she had a blood thirsty Eraser that was angrier than ever standing in front of her. She moved in front of me in a desperate attempt to protect me.

_Angel…_ she thought to me. _When I attack him, I want you to grab the babies, and go out that window…_she thought, eyeing the window just above his bed.

_Max…I…I can't…I'm scared…and I…can't lose you…_ I thought back to her. _You can't beat him…_

_Even if I can't, I can distract him long enough to get you out of here. And I know you can do it._

"Max! Don't!" I cried as she took her fighting stance. During this whole thing, I had completely forgotten the babies crying. Both were crying, and it broke my heart to see them so scared.

"Don't you even think about moving until I tell you!" Aaron said, roaring a little at the end. He took a stance before charging like an angry rhino.

I screamed as I watched Max charge at what was sure to be her death.

"Argh!" Aaron yelled, stopping dead in his tracks. "Make it stop!" he roared in pain, holding his head.

Max took no time at all to kick him square in the ribs, which made a loud crunch as they broke. Aaron roared even louder he fell to the ground in pain. Max proceeded to sit on his chest, and punch him repeatedly in the face. With every punch, more and more blood spurted from his mouth and nose.

"You bastard! How dare you touch her!? How dare you hurt her!? I'm going to kill you!" she screamed. Finally, she got off his chest and dragged his unconscious form over to the window. "Angel. Come over here." She commanded.

I hesitated for a moment, but slowly made my way over to them. "Is he…is he dead?" I stuttered, scared he could spring back to life at any moment.

"No…but he's going to be." She said, lifting him up. "Angel, I want you to help me throw him out the window."

"What!?" I shrieked. "Are you out of your mind!? Do you know what he'd do to me if he knew I did that!?"

"Angel!" she yelled, grabbing the sleeve of her jacket. "He can't hurt you anymore! He's unconscious! And once he drops from the top of this building from this window, he's going to be dead! He can't and won't comeback! Remember what he did to you. This is your chance to get him back."

I looked at the pain in her eyes, and saw the desperation in her eyes. She was afraid. Afraid that she had lost me, and that I'd never be me again. Then again, after this, I probably won't be. But one thing's for sure; she was right.

"You're right." I said as all the horrid memories came flashing back, building into an intense rage inside of me. "I'm going to get rid of this bastard once and for all." I grabbed both his arms while Max grabbed his legs, and took one last look at him. "See you in hell, you son of a bitch." I said. Then, with one good swing, we threw his body out the window. The shattering of the glass was music to my ears, and watching him go through it was probably the greatest thing I'd seen in months. It was like a movie scene in slow motion. "Let's get out of here." I said with no emotion as the wind blew some of my hair into my face.

"Right." Max replied, almost as emotionless as I did. We turned on our heels, hopped off the bed, and went to finally retrieve the babies. When we got over to them, only one was still crying. I picked him up and instantly recognized him as the younger of the two. I remembered because when I looked at him, his eyes were a gray mixed with the blue eyes I'm known for having. I picked him up and kissed his forehead before looking over at Max, who was holding my other son, who wasn't crying, but looking up at her with his greenish blue eyes. Both had light blonde hair like the Gasman and I had when we were younger, and wings. If it weren't for the fact that I knew who their father was, I'd swear they were clones of me.

"I need names." I said to Max.

"How about…Zane?" Max asked, looking down at the giggling baby in her arms.

"I like that. Now," I said, turning my attention to the baby in my arms, "what are we going to name you?" Then, as he placed his hand on my face, a name popped into my head. "Peak…" I said with a smile.

"Peak?" Max asked. I nodded. "How'd you come up with that?"

"Because I took a peek into his mind, and saw that he remembered me, and was always thinking of me. Then he took a peek into mine."

"You mean he can read minds too?"

"Yep." I said with a smile.

"Oh great. As if one wasn't bad enough." She said, rolling her eyes and smiling. I stuck my tongue out at her, causing her to laugh. "Come on. We should get out of her."

I nodded, and walked over to the window. I relished in the feeling of my wings stretching out to their full length, as I hadn't flown in months. I held onto Peak tightly, and jumped out. Max followed suit, and soon, we were high above the School.

_Max…_I thought to her.

_Yea?_

…_don't tell the others bout any of this. Not yet anyway._

_Are you worried they won't like the boys? Cause you know, no matter how they got here, they're here, and they're going to love them._

_I know…but…I just wanna explain _ everything _first._

_Ok._ She said with a smile.

_Thanks. _I said, smiling back. And as if on cue, the Flock came into view.

"Max! Angel!" Nudge screamed with joy as we met up with them. She quickly flew over, and wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. "Oh Angel. I was so worried about you." She said crying her eyes out. "I thought I was never going to find you, and we didn't know what happened, and I was so worried, and I was crying myself to sleep every night and-"

"Nudge!" I yelled, finally stopping her rant. "I get it. And I missed you too."

"Man you don't know how good it is to see you again sis." Gazzy said, hugging me.

"Or in my case, hear your voice again." Iggy said with a smile.

"How you feelin?" Fang asked.

"Kinda tired…"I yawned. "But I'll explain everything later. First things first: we need to find a place to stay."

"Angel…who is this?" Nudge said, pointing to the baby in my arms. "And why does Max have a baby too?"

"We'll explain later Nudge." Max said, smiling at me. "But first, Iggy, Gazzy, do your thing."

"With pleasure Madame." Iggy said, pulling a small detonator out of his jacket pocket.

"Finally, we get to get rid of this Hell hole." Gazzy said, pulling a similar detonator from his pocket. "On three?" he asked Iggy, who smiled and nodded.

"ONE!" and with that, I watched as the School went up in an amazing blaze of yellow and orange. It truly was amazing to see the worst place in history go down in a fiery inferno once and for all.

"Yea!" Iggy and Gazzy cheered, high fiving each other.

"Alright, let's head into town and find a hotel to crash at for the night." Max called. We all nodded, and headed out.


	3. Chapter 3:Burgers,Beds,and Brain Busters

Chapter 3: Burgers, Beds, and Brain Busters Part 1

After nearly an hour of flying, we finally landed in a small town, and found a decent one, grabbing conjoining rooms with a small kitchenette in the larger of the two. Of course, the first thing I did after I got into the room was head for the shower. I must smelled worse than I thought because as we passed a couple on our way down the hall, both cringed a little, and were thinking about the smell. Luckily, they thought it was one of the boys, and not me.

I didn't even stay in the room long enough to hear what ever Max was saying; I was way too excited to get into that shower, and just the thought of being clean and safe was enough to distract me from the others.

'_Angel, Fang and I are going to the store to pick up some supplies for the rest of the trip and for the boys.' _Max thought to me as I unhooked my sliver necklace from my neck, and slowly slide her jacket off of my body.

'_Thanks Max.' _I thought back to her. As I removed the torn remnants of the gown I'd been wearing for the last couple of months, I scanned over the many bruises that I had gained recently. Aaron was like your normal abusive boyfriend, except worse. He'd order me around, and I'd obey. But then on the days when I decided I was going to fight back, he'd hit me. Usually just a slap here or there, but then if that wasn't enough to put me in my place, he'd turn into an Eraser, and then I'd usually cower in front of him, and apologize. Of course by then, it was too late, and he'd beat me. He didn't care if he left bruises or not. Sometimes, he would purposely try to leave them, telling me that they were reminders of what would happen if I tried to escape.

I smiled a small smile to myself as I thought this. How ironic that he claimed I would pay the price for trying to escape when he's the one who did, and here I am, with my family, away from the school, and with my boys, safe and sound.

I turned to the shower, and put the water on hot, letting it heat up for a minute before stepping in and letting a loud sigh. "Oh my god!" I said, reviling in the feeling. "This feels SO good!" I said just as loud. I instantly felt stupid as I heard the rest of the Flock laughing at my loud expression. I couldn't help but smile a little myself. It was the first shower I'd had in months, and I was enjoying it. Though, if I was in one their shoes and just heard one of them say, or think, that, I'd probably laugh too.

I don't know how long I was in the shower, but when I stepped out, it was so foggy, I had trouble finding the towels, which were perched right above the toilet. After wrapping myself in one, and another around my head, I realized that I had no clothes to wear, and that I'd have to walk out there, in front of the Flock, and ask someone for either a pair of their clothes, or hope that Max and Fang got me some when they were out. I turned and was about to head for the door, embarrassment fresh in my mind, when I found a purple bag sitting on the counter and against the wall closest to the door. I opened it, and read the note sitting on top of the clothes and supplies.

_Dear Ang,_

_Figured you could use some stuff from home to hold you off._

_With Love,_

_Gazzy_

I smiled, and started to pull my clothes out of the bag. I had everything that I needed, which also kind of annoyed me. I was more than happy that Gazzy had grabbed me some underwear, but the fact that he grabbed one of the thong's I was trying to hide from him, irritated me because I knew how over protective he could get and how annoying he could get with the sex jokes. Thanks, Iggy. I pulled the pair out, and found another note with it.

_P.S: If I ever catch you wearing one of these when you go out with a guy, I will personally kick your ass from here to next month. But have fun wearin those till we get home! That's all you have! LOL._

_Gazzy._

I growled a little under my breath, but let it go to finish getting dressed. Once dressed in my favorite pink t-shirt and gray sweatpants, I put my necklace on, grabbed my backpack, and returned to the rest of the Flock, who were doing various things. Max and Fang, who must have come back while I was still in the shower, were sitting on the pull out couch watching TV. Iggy was in the kitchen, cooking what smelled like his homemade hamburgers and French fries. Nudge and Gazzy were sitting on the bed closest to me, playing with the twins. I walked over to the bed, put my bag down by it, and smacked Gazzy on the head before sitting down next to my two baby boys.

"Ow. What was that for?" Gazzy asked, rubbing his head.

"That's for the second note you put in my bag." I said, refraining to look at him as he started laughing his butt off. I rolled my eyes, and started tickling my boys. "Hi Guys!" I said in a cutesy baby tone that people use for babies. Both giggled happily which put a big smile on my face.

"Wow. I still can't believe that I have two new nephews." Gazzy said in amazement. On the way over, I explained everything to the rest of the Flock. The guys were the angriest, especially Gazzy.

"Zane and Peak. Oh my god, I just love their names." Nudge gushed.

"I like their wings." Iggy said as he served me 6 burgers and 3 plates of French fries. My mouth was practically watering by the time he set the plate in front of me. Zane's wings were a cardinal red while Peak's were blue jay blue.

"Yea. I mess my ran merry make'em." I replied incoherently. I meant to say 'I guess I can really make'em,' but because my mouth was full of burger and French fries, it didn't come out that way, and caused me to spit crumbs all over the place, and everyone to start laughing.

"Hey, have you guys seen my phone? I wanted to call Dr.M and Ella and give them an update." Iggy asked.

"Uh…"I said, looking around for it. When I found it, it was in Zane's mouth as he tried to chew on it. "Oh my god! Zane!" I said, taking it from him. "That's not a toy for you to play with." Unfortunately, he started crying, which always makes my heart sink a little. "Here you go Iggy. Sorry about that." I said as I handed it to him.

"It's cool. I-" he started before he suddenly stopped and started to look around the room. "Guys, what's that banging noise?"

We all started to look for the noise. As soon as I heard it, I started to panic a little, thinking that the School was back, and that they weren't just going to get me this time. I soon realized, as did everybody, that it was the bed shaking violently, and that the shaking was coming from Zane.

I watched in horror as he shook violently up and down on the bed, before jumping onto all fours. As he shook, his body started to change shape as the bones broke and reconnected in various way. As the cracking slowly started to stop, his skin was suddenly growing patch of long hair, almost like fur, and in his mouth, sharp, canine like teeth grew. I ran to the other side of the bed as quickly as I could, and grabbed Peak, holding him tight against my chest for fear of what was still to come.

After a couple seconds, Zane finally stopped shaking, and I was so horrified at what I saw, I almost fainted. There, on the bed, was my son. But he didn't look like my son anymore. He had turned into an Eraser. But he was more of a wolf then an Eraser. He had long, white teeth that were sharp as knives, ready to cut threw their prey at any moment, short, brownish red fur, and his small, cardinal red wings.

He pulled his lip back and let out a loud snarl at all of us, which caused me to jump back from the surprise.

'_Oh my god. My son just turned into a wolf right before my eyes. Ok. Come on Angel. Get it together. You can handle this.' _I thought to myself, no matter how much I didn't believe it. I stared him, wondering what else was about to happen.

He continued to snarl at all of us fiercely as he slowly looked from side to side at everyone, who were all standing now, before locking his eyes on Iggy. He let out a small roar before slowly leaning back on his haunches and pouncing at Iggy.

"Watch out Iggy!" Gazzy yelled, but not quickly enough, as Zane shot through the short distance between them. He swiftly grabbed the phone out of Iggy's hand, and bounced off his chest, using him like a spring board to land on the bed.

Iggy landed on the ground with a soft thump from the carpet before yelling out, "What the hell just happened!" and looking in every direction for an answer.

"Um…" Gazzy started, trying to find a simple way to put it. "Well…apparently, Angel is the mother of a baby werewolf."

"Oh my god." I said. I handed Peak to Nudge, and slowly walked over toward Zane, who was tapping his little paw against Iggy's phone, probably trying to figure out how it worked. "Zane?" As I got over to him and placed my hand on his back, he instantly turned around, snapping his sharp fangs at me as a warning. I withdrew my hand in surprise as he looked up at me with anger look that also seemed somewhat scared. I stared him in the eyes, seeing those same eyes that had tormented me for so long; Aaron's eyes.

'_Angel…I think it's time you got your son under control.' _Gazzy thought to me.

"Don't you think I would if I knew how!" I said to him through my clenched teeth.

"Well you'd better figure it out soon before this get's out of control." He replied, not taking his eyes off of Zane.

"He's a month old. What's the worse that could happen?" Nudge asked.

"Let's not find out." I said. I inched toward him again, this time determined to get control over the situation. '_Zane.' _I thought to him. '_Zane. It's ok sweetie. It's just me, mommy.' _He slowly to back up as his thoughts started to get panicky. '_It's ok. No body's mad. No body's going to hurt you. They're your family. Just like me and Peak. You've got nothing to be afraid of.'_

I was kneeling in front of him, looking him right in the eye, hoping to get through to him. I could feel the fear running through his mind. He was unsure of who he could really trust. But can you really blame him? After spending the first month of your life in a hell hole like the School, do you think you would be able to trust many people?

I gave him a reassuring smile, and kissed the top of his head, letting him know that he really was safe. He looked into my once more before a calming relaxation came over his mind, and he slowly shifted back into my little boy. I was overjoyed to have him back to normal, and smiled a bright smile as he sat and giggled happily at me, almost as if nothing had happened.

"That's my boy." I said standing up. "It's ok now Iggy. You can have you phone back."

"Cool." He said, sighing with relief as he finally got to his feet. As he made his way over to the bed, he suddenly stopped be screeching as loud as he ever has. "ARGH! .STOP!" he yelled, clutching his head and falling to the floor in a crumpled heap of agony.

"Iggy!" Max yelled, instantly at his side. "What's going on!" she cried, trying to find the source of his pain.

Everyone was focusing on Iggy. Well everyone but me. I was stunned, confused; I remembered this from earlier, and was trying to figure out what could be the cause if it. '_What the hell is going on! The same thing happened to Aaron earlier. Why is it happening to Iggy?' _I turned around, and started to pace, when something caught my eye. Zane's eyes were no longer the greenish blue that I'd come to recognize and love; they were a pure, pitch black. '_Oh my god. Please, tell me this has nothing to do with Zane…' _I thought, but knew there was only one way to find out for sure. I closed my eyes, and concentrated on his thought. The second I could hear them, I felt a wave of pain so intense, I thought my mind was being set on fire, and was going to implode from the inside out.

"AAAHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I fell to the ground like Iggy did just moments ago.

"Angel!" Nudge yelled. "Oh my god! Why is this happening!" she said as tears came to her eyes.

'_Zane! You have to stop! They're not going to hurt you! They love you! I love you! We're not going to let anything happen to you! You have to trust them!' _

Just as I thought the pain wasn't going to stop, and that my message didn't get through to him, it slowly started to subside. Unfortunately, I was so tired from all that had happened and from all the pain, that I just couldn't stay conscience any longer, and drifted off to sleep…

**To Be Continued….**


	4. Chapter 4:Burgers,Beds,and Brain Busters

Chapter 4: Burgers, Beds, and Brain Busters Part 2

**3****rd**** Person POV**

As Iggy and Angel slowly stopped shrieking and calmed down, the rest of the Flock were in a panic as they attempted to wake them.

"Angel! Angel please, wake up…" Nudge cried as she shook her, tears fresh in her eyes.

"Come on Ig. You gotta wake up." The Gasman said as he patted his face.

"Check their pulses." Max commanded as she took Peak from Nudge and sat him next to Zane, who was crying his eyes out.

"Iggy's got one, and it's regular." Gazzy announced.

"Same for Angel," Nudge announced with a sigh of relief.

"Ok. Get-" Max stopped as Iggy started to stir on the floor. He slowly opened his sightless blue eyes and groaned a loud groan as he rubbed his head and sat up.

"Ugh. Ow, god damnit," he said as the pain in his head throbbed repeatedly.

"Iggy!" the Gasman cheered happily. "How you feelin buddy?"

But before he could get an answer, Iggy got to feet, and ran to the bathroom, regurgitating his dinner in an instant. Everyone cringed as they listened to him be sick.

"Eww. That is so gross." Nudge complained. "He sounds worse than I did when I was pregnant with Crystal."

"Tell me about it." Iggy groaned as he returned to the Flock. "I don't know what the hell just happened, but I know I don't want it happening again."

"Yeah cause that was seriously scary as hell. I thought you guys were gonna die, and I don't think I could handle that. But what about Angel? She still hasn't woken up. I wonder why it even happened to her. Do you think that it's going to happen to all of us? Like-"

"Nudge!" Max shouted. "Calm. Down." She said, grabbing her shoulders, forcing her to look her straight in the eye. "Everything will be fine."

"God, can we please refrain from all the yelling and over talking!" Iggy said irritably as he flopped down across the couch. "I already feel like I have the world's worst migraine without you two making it worse with all the talking and screaming."

"Then why don't _you_ shut the hell up and get over it." Nudge snapped back, clearly irritated by Iggy's complaining, which in turn caused Iggy to flip her the bird. Before Nudge could reply, Max was fed up with it and had decided that enough was enough.

"Ok, everyone just chill the flock out," she said, talking charge once again. "There's obviously something weird going on here, but there's point in killing each other trying to figure it out. There's nothing we can do about Angel right now except get her to bed. We'll talk about what ever this was that happened in the morning. Right now, we're all on edge from exhaustion, so let's get to bed." She turned to Fang, "You, Gazzy, and Iggy wil-" but she stopped short when she heard a deep snoring coming from behind her. She turned and grimaced at Iggy's limp form on the couch. She knew he was down for the count. "Ugh. Never mind. You, the Gasman and Nudge will sleep in the other room. I'll stay here with Angel and Sir Sleeps A Lot of there." Everyone nodded their heads, obviously agreeing and understanding their commands.

With quick goodnight hugs and a kisses, they all departed, ready to get a good night's sleep and hopefully forget about all of the night's strange events. Max sighed. She was tired and stressed out. Being leader could do that to you, and yet, she took it all in stride. She picked Angel up and laid her on the bed with the babies, who were now sound asleep, much to Max's relief. She was glad that everything was calm now; she may have been calm on the outside, but in actuality, she was sweating bullets. But she knew she had to keep together in front of the Flock.

She tucked the three of them in, give Angel a quick kiss on the forehead, and made her way over to Iggy. She sighed and shook her head before throwing a blanket over her unconscious brother. After checking every window and door, she climbed into herself, ready for some well deserved rest.

_I can't believe this happened. Whatever it is. _She thought to herself as her eyes started to get heavier and heavier. _We need to get to the bottom of this, and fast._

**Angel's POV**

I woke up to the sound of crying and the smell of, what I believe, was pancakes. I slowly opened my eyes but was instantly blinded by the sunlight. I groaned and sat up in the bed, wishing that someone had remembered to close the blinds. _How'd I get here?_ I wondered but soon shook it off as the cries of my boys brought me back to reality.

"Aww…" I said, picking them up. "What's the matter?" said, bouncing them up and down, trying to get them to calm down, but to no avail.

"They're probably hungry." Max said, walking into the room.

"Well what do we have that I can feed them? They're too small and don't have any teeth to chew with." Max got this huge grin on her face that I didn't like one bit. I disliked it even more when I read her mind. "Eww. Do I have to? Isn't there any other way I can feed them then…that?"

"Nope. Sorry Angel, but that's the only way. Least til we get home and get you some more supplies. Besides, that's what they're there for."

"Really? You know, I never would have guessed that. I actually thought that they were there to give you balance and get guys to pay more attention to you." I said sarcastically with a quick eye roll.

"Well you best get to it," she laughed. "When you're finished, we're having a Flock meeting over breakfast in the other room."

"Ok." I said as she exited the room. I took a breath, nervous about doing this breast feeding thing for the first time ever. _Ok. Come on Angel. You've fought creatures 3x your size. You can breast feed a pair of twins, no problem. _I encouraged myself.

20 minutes later, I walked into the other room, both boys fed and sound sleep. I, on the other hand, was a bit wound up and was red in the face. _I can't believe I just did that. I swear, on my life, if I ever have any more kids, their dad's breast feeding them. _After gently placing the boys on a bed to rest some more, I took my seat with the Flock at the table.

"Ok." Max said, swallowing the last bit of her pancake. "Does anyone else feel like they're in any type of pain?"

"Only when Gazzy let's on rip." Nudge said, wiping her mouth.

"Oh ha ha. Real funny." He said sarcastically.

"Anyway, anyone feel anything?" Max asked again. We all shook our head's no.

"Well, you don't really feel it before hand. It kinda just happens." Iggy explained.

"I see. But what I don't understand is how or why it just randomly happens, and just to you and Angel."

"Actually," I said, blushing a little bit, "I know why…"

"What! Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Cause…I was hungry…" I said with a sheepish smile. Everyone started laughing at this.

"Ok, so what's the deal? Why was I feeling like I was going to die last night?" Iggy asked, seriousness in his voice.

I took a quick breath. How do I explain that my son tried to kill his uncle last night? "Zane."

"Zane? What's he got to do with any of this?"

"Other than being able to turn into a werewolf, he has an ability. A very dangerous ability. He can cause any part of a person's body to feel intense pain, to the point they want to kill themselves. Unfortunately, thanks to the nimrods at the School, he knows that the brain is the control center for the body. If he uses his ability and hit's a certain spot, he can cause them to go numb, but they can still feel the pain he's inflicting on them. Meaning-"

"That if he uses his power long enough, they'll either go permanently numb, they'll want to kill themselves, or his power will." Fang finished for me. I nodded my head solemnly.

"It was kinda like when Max first got the voice, and she thought she was going to die because of her intense headaches. It's like that, only worse. He can also change the intensity. Last night was only the fifth time he's ever used it."

"But why would he hurt you and Iggy? And how do you know all of this?" Gazzy asked, chomping slowly on a piece of bacon.

"He was trying to protect himself. He thought Iggy was going to punish him for taking his phone, like at the School. I was only feeling it because when it was happening to Iggy, I saw that Zane's pupil's had expanded and completely replaced his retinas. I was worried about him, so I read his mind, but the second that I, the pain hit me too, and I wasn't able to stop reading his mind."

_That'll teach ya. _Gazzy thought with a grin, "Screw you Gazzy. Anyway, I was able to convince him that he was safe, but once he stopped, I was too tired to stay awake, so I passed out. The reason I know so much about this is because of his faint memories of the School that, thankfully, won't last much longer. Once a whitecoat tried to use a needle on him, and he forced him to drop the syringe by inflicting pain into his arm. Another time when they were testing him and Peak on memory, he messed up a little, and was given a small shock. He, in turn, gave one of the scientists the same amount of pain he felt. But yesterday was the most recent, and the most he's ever used in one day. When Aaron was charging at Max and I, he got scared and since he didn't like Aaron, he used it to cause Aaron pain, which gave Max the opening she needed."

"Wow." Gazzy said. "This kid is dangerous. And apparently has anger issues just like his mother," he laughed. I glared at him before quickly influencing him to slam his head on the table. "Ow. Jeez Angel, calm down. I was only kidding," he said as he rubbed his head and everyone laughed.


End file.
